


Handprints and Restraints

by Woon



Series: Zsasz Smut for a friend [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I think I covered it all, Implied Murder, Panic Attack, Sexual Content, Spanking, Swearing, domZsasz, implied sex in the immediate future, mention of scar, mentions of Victor's Tally-marks, playful biting, short-lived bondage, talk of ejaculating, talk of installing mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor's plans for the evening are revealed and the reader is anxious.





	Handprints and Restraints

         You stood staring at the bed you share with Victor, you noticed restraints had been added to it. Victor stood behind you, “You already planned doing this, you just used that guy as a pretext.”

        “Are you saying you don’t deserve to be punished?” That low growl in his voice making you weak in the knees. “Go put on those damn stockings. Now.” He slapped your ass hard.

       They were on the dresser where you left them so you grabbed them walking into the bathroom to put them on as Victor ordered. He stood in the doorway watching you, making you nervous. “Do you want the skirt back on?” You thought it best to ask, in case it was part of his plans.

       “Leave it off.” He walked over, his eyes showing a mixture of anger and lust. He unzipped the back of your top, “Don’t need this either.” Pushing the material off your shoulders. His fingers itching to touch your skin, especially right there, his gaze falling on where he carved his love into your perfect flesh. He fought the urge to kiss that heart shaped scar. Victor thought how easy it would be to just bend you over the sink and fuck you on the spot. He caught you watching him in the mirror, he let his face go blank, leaving you to finish removing your top.

       You hung up your blouse and skirt quickly, not wanting to further Victor’s annoyance with you. Victor had stripped down to his shorts. You wanted to go run your hands over his bared chest, but knew that it wasn’t part of his game. You scanned his flesh looking for the newest cut. You realized Victor was watching you. “Like what you see, (y/n)?”

        “Always, Victor.” For a moment you forgot you were supposed to be meek and the words came out a soft purr.

     He made a motion with his head, beckoning, you move to him. His hands sliding down your bare arms. “I’m going to spank my willful pet for being so naughty tonight.” Victor’s mouth slipped into a wicked grin, the kind that always does things to you down low. You were already  ****wet and frustrated from the car ride home. Victor sat on the bed pulling you over his lap, you gave no resistance because good girls accept their punishment.

            A gentle squeeze of one of your cheeks, then stinging pain from that first smack, you jumped from the sudden pain. “Shit!” Victor smirked at your outburst. Another smack, you didn’t cry out this time but it was startling all the same. The soft gentle caresses after every few smacks made the anticipation worse, the last few swats were the worst. Stinging pain on top of stinging pain. It was definitely a punishment. And just as suddenly as it began it stopped. Victor had been quiet the whole time. He let you up, face blank, that look always unnerves you. 

          You both looked towards the restraints on the bed. You crawled to the center of the bed without being told, face down because you ass was so sore from being spanked. Victor took his time with the restraints, they weren’t too tight to hurt and he gave you enough slack to make sure you didn’t hurt your arms if you jerked in your restraints. He removed the pillows from the bed, not wanting you to muffle your cries. As he went around checking everything, you realized he had been planning this for even longer than just tonight. You found the thought unnerving.

           Victor paused and admired your reddened cheeks, after pulling your panties off. He imagined how beautiful they’d look after he ejaculated on them, it got him harder just thinking about it. But you were too quiet and that bothered him. He ran his hand lightly along your leg, you jumped pulling on the restraints.

             You didn’t want to do this, a panic had built up inside you, but you didn’t want to ruin Victor’s game. You couldn’t see him and it was making it worse, you wanted to speak up but nothing but a sob escaped your lips. A hand started running through your hair, “Hey, did you forget your word?” You felt him remove the restraints. Another sob escaped your lips. “Shhh… come here.” He pulled you into him and the tears burst forth. Victor held you close, rubbing your back gently. “Shhh… I got you, sweetness. Was it the spanking?” The panic had subsided and your tears had slowed. “He wasn’t supposed to grab your ass. And it pissed me off.” 

             “Hope you got a refund,” you snarked. Victor smiled knowing you were going to be okay. He held up his arm to show off the new cut on it. You shifted in his arms thinking to move closer, and felt the skin on your rear scream at you. 

            Victor chuckled when he saw you wince. He brought his arm closer knowing what you were trying to do. It wasn’t as deep as his usual tally marks, you kissed it. His other hand trailed down your back coming to rest on your ass, caressing it lightly. “How bad does it hurt, (y/n)” Listening to your little intakes of breath when he hit a real tender spot. 

           “Next time you get spanked, Victor.” He flipped you over onto the bed and you let out a yelp, “Fuck!” The sudden impact with the bed made you even more painfully aware of your sore bottom. Victor covered your body with his, he captured your lips with his, his tongue trying to invade, you bit it gently making him chuckle as he pulled back to look at you lovingly. 

           His face went serious again, “Was it the restraints?” When you shook your head, he frowned. “I need to know, in case you decide you want to try again.” You bit your lip gently and he came back in for another kiss. 

           “I couldn’t see you and I panicked.” 

           “So I need to install mirrors.” You smacked him playfully. 

           “We don’t need mirrors, Victor.” 

 

           Victor brought his lips close to your ear, “Just picture me fucking you as you’re pressed up against the mirror.” A shiver ran through your body just thinking about it, as he gently bit your earlobe, chuckling at the reaction of your body. “I believe a certain good girl needs to be rewarded.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to the series


End file.
